Aftershock
by MobMotherScitah
Summary: John 'Reaper' Grimm begins to struggle with his growing strength and animalistic behavior as command of the RRTS is given to him. Now he as to deal with new people! John/OC Originally a One-Shot called His Afterlife. T rated beginning, might change over time.
1. 00 - Prologue

_So! If you're interested, you can simply read His Afterlife. It's a One Shot. A One Shot that got really nice reviews and many requests for a sequel or what-have-you! So, I decided to rewrite it given that one person gave me a critique about how the story fell flat about half-way though and needed more substance. _

_I agreed in the long run... So, I decided to write a redo. I do hope you enjoy it. If not, oh well. _

_**If you have critiques, PLEASE give them to me!**? Improving is my ultimate goal._

_Thanks._

_~Scitah_

* * *

Promoted. A word that held a stale tasting meaning for John Grimm. A word he'd been told after the incident. Of all the people on the Olduvai Facility, on Mars, on his team, only John and his Sister walked out of there… Perhaps walked is too strong a word for how it really went down, but it was the simplest term.

The family he once had to replace his old family was gone and only Sam was left! And she had a bag of issues that matched his own. The mutations of humans and the abundance of Civilian death haunted his dreams… As he was sure both haunted Sam's as well.

A sigh echoed in John's new… Office of sorts. Recalling that last battle… Sarge didn't deserve what he got. Well, he did, but… Rubbing at his slightly thinner face from a poor appetite and lack of sleep, John knew he might never understand how to evaluate that entire mess of things other than to simply call it the Hell he never wants to return to. Even metaphorically.

His "Brand New" Com Tablet offered a soft 'ting', alerting him to promised Rosters of Recruits to the Rapid Response Tactical Squad from the Officials. For a long moment, all he does is stare at the damn thing before it 'ting's again. Frowning to himself, John picks the Tablet up and wakes it up.

"Sergeant Grimm, John. We have hand picked recruits for you. There are six applicants that we would appreciate you choosing only four or five of. After the Mars Incident, funding is falling short for you. Please do note that your salary will have a percentage cut to cover part of several expenses. Best of luck."

If John hadn't already been frowning… Regardless! He's lived on far less than what he makes now, so a pay cut didn't bother him all too much. With a quick decisive tap, he opened up the file attachment that held each Roster. First up was Johnson, Erik.

Reading through the various notes and statistics, John had to reread part; "Possessing amazing strength and a remarkable gift for shrugging off what would normally be heavy damage, E. Johnson is perhaps one of the finest Soldiers we have ever had in a long time!"

"Interesting." he nodded. Along with the information was a picture showing a stern looking black man who held fairly strong features. This image showed that behind Erik was a painted brick wall with feet and inches on it. The man clocked in at an even 6'4". Despite what the file said about the man, John found himself curious as to why Erik wasn't buffer… He seemed slim for someone who could lift 500 pounds over his head!

That was beside the point, John realized as he moved onto the next; Johnson, Sam. "Another Johnson?" This Johnson was apparently the older brother of Erik and clocked in almost two inches taller and just about thirty pounds heavier with muscle! The image of Sam Johnson's face seemed to show a lighter and happier image than Erik's.

"S. Johnson is a man of Faith but knows his orders. From what I've heard," the Lieutenant General, who penned all the reports, wrote, "S. Johnson is one of the most personable people in the Barracks! Despite this, he's a fair strategically minded Soldier. Though, he happens to be a little slow, physically."

With a small chuckle, John shook his head and moved on to the next; Limpit, Carl. The image, when he got to it, made him pause. He'd never seen someone with orange hair… John has seen Gingers and redheads alike, but this man's hair was orange. Not copper, not orange-ish. Orange.

"C. Limpit is a Soldier of pole-like proportions that make him inadequate for infiltration or stealth… But the man makes up for it with his technical knowledge and abundant hacking capabilities. When I asked why he chose to fight, he simply shrugged and said that the best memories were made in the thick of it. Curious man."

From what John could tell… Carl was clearly an odd duck. Freckles and all.

Next was McComan, Eliza. A woman. Sure, John had known a handful of women who could kill just as well as any man, but they never seemed to stay in the Military and never signed up for this job. But, fair was fair and he would look over her file just like the others.

From what he could read, Eliza was an agile, fast, sharp-shooter. Or, better yet, a Battlefield Assassin. "Never seen someone move so fast in my entire career. E. McComan is a piece of work! At first, she seemed fragile and completely out of place. But then some scrub insulted her for being a woman and she changed so fast, I could have sworn she was someone completely new! The poor fool who had the misfortune of angering E. McComan spent four months in recovery before being dishonorably discharged."

Intriguing… When John looked at the image, he found Eliza to be a rather fetching looking woman with pixie cut dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and sun-kissed freckled skin. She looked artsy and dainty… But his trained eyes could see that hidden muscle and strength… The restrained wrath behind her eyes. To be honest, though… She didn't sound like RRTS material…

Oh well.

Next!

Porter, Jack. The shortest man he'd seen in the files yet, at 6'1". "A gambler, letch, and a cheat, J. Porter is trouble at times. But, sometimes you need someone who can open a locked door quietly with just a paperclip, or someone who can safecrack. For someone in and out of the Penal System, he reached further than any other scab has, so, clearly he has drive."

John debated with himself then. Did he want someone so seemingly disreputable or did he want someone who may or may not be in for penny pound and pint simply because no one insulted her yet? With a small mental shake of his head, John decided he would need to test them first to see who could cut it. No point in judging people based off of opinion and basic statistics.

Moving on, John went to the last Roster; Ross, Victoria. Another woman. It was apparently a time for interesting applications!

Where Eliza came up to 5'8", Victoria came up to almost 5'5". Her musculature was obvious and she had a No Nonsense look about her. "Serious, well balanced, commanding. I will always remember how impressive Victoria Ross is. She seems to lack any doubt and knows the book as if she wrote it. There isn't much more to add." And that was that…

Humming to himself, John put the Tablet down to think. A test was most definitely in order and he found himself looking forwards to the results to come. "Huh." he muttered. In a long string of weeks, he found himself almost optimistic.

John swiftly stood and stepped rather casually towards the door to open it and step out. Glancing back at the office that lacked any personal items, as he preferred, he offered one last sigh before shutting off the light and shutting the door.


	2. 01 - Line 'Em Up

_Here is the first "actual" Chapter. Where my slew of OC's interact. Enjoy._

_~ Scitah_

* * *

John began towards the indoor training facility where the recruits were to be gathered. Taking the back entrance to get to a small office he looked out the window and saw the group of six. The Johnson brothers were side-by-side, chatting with the blond, Eliza McComan. Jack Porter was talking at, not to, Carl Limpit as he watched the dark haired woman, Victoria Ross.

Victoria was stretching, as if knowing there would be a physical test. The simple notion of her 'knowing' caused John to smirk. He leaned upon the desk that was built into the wall and heard vibrations. As he curiously listened, the vibrations began to turn into voices… Almost. Looking back up at the group, his eyes honed in on who was talking.

"It seemed like he was going to give in, yanno?" Erik Johnson stated with enthusiasm. His brother shook his head lightly but said nothing.

"I know!" grinned Eliza. "I love that book!"

"I can't believe you finally found someone who reads the same things you do, Erik!" states Sam, reaching over to clap Erik on the shoulder.

"You don't enjoy sappy romance novels like Erik and I?" Eliza jokingly asked.

"No, Ma'am." he shook his head again, earning Erik's hand on his shoulder this time.

"Nah, he prefers the 'Good Book'." states Erik.

"Ah. I see." chuckled Eliza.

John then looked towards Porter and Limpit.

"- at the curve of her ass, man!" Porter murmurs, lightly hitting Limpit's arm as the orange haired tall man quirked a brow at the shorter man. "She's flexible, too. Look at that!" his hand thrusts out towards Victoria. "Real shame about her face, though, right?" and he laughs.

"You do realize that she's a human being, right?" Limpit states, blinking slowly at Porter. Victoria, who didn't seem to be listening smirked at that but continued stretching.

So she could hear them? Interesting. Thought John.

"And here I thought she was a dog!" Jokes the blond man.

"Were I a dog, I would not be here, Porter." states Victoria without looking over at him or Limpit. Finally, she turned to the curious face of Limpit and the surprised one of Porter. "Which causes me to question why you're here?"

There is a jerk in Limpits shoulders as air hisses past his lips in a sort of laugh. This causes the other three to look over and pay attention.

"I ain't no dog, sweetheart…" grins Porter, approaching. "But I know how they fuck… What do you say? Wanna give it a shot?" He reaches up and goes to touch Victoria.

Her blue eyes glance at his hand then dart back to his face and it's almost instant how Porter ends up on the ground with his arm twisted behind his back, trapped in Victoria's grip with her boot on his back. "How about I break your arm to show you how much I appreciate your stupidity, Porter?"

That was all John needed to witness before finding himself approaching the group. They all seemed absorbed with what was going on and didn't notice him until Victoria glanced over and promptly released Porter to salute John.

"Yeah! That's what I thought!" Porter growled, rolling to sit and cradle his arm. "Bitch…"

The others noticed Victoria's salute and looked to see John. They scrambled to follow suit. It was amusing to say the least. John halted in front of the group and simply quirked a brow down at Porter. He waited patiently for the other man to stand before clearing his throat. "Problems Porter?"

The man jumped and spun around. There was this scent that wafted from Porter and it… It was enticing and John felt something sort of rumble from the pit of his stomach all the way up to his throat. The scent became stronger before becoming covered as Porter rushed to get in line and salute. The growl in John's throat turned into a low hum.

"Congratulations recruits." he spoke, looking at the group that he had not released from their salute. "You are now trying out for the four spots available. Two of you will have to be cut and I will make you prove to me that you deserve one of them. I will run you through a mock fight against one another. You will be on two separate teams and they are as follows. Porter, Ross, and Johnson Sam will be the Red Team. Johnson Erik, McCorman, and Limpit are Blue. Follow me and I'll take you to get suited up and started."

* * *

Victoria Ross straightened her holster and kicked her knees up high to make sure the gear was comfortable enough and offered the appropriate space to move. Then she stood straight and bent herself in various directions to know the limit of her own flexibility and movement. "What are you doing, Ross?"

"Ensuring I don't fail, Porter. You should do the same…" Was all she said before looking to Sam Johnson. "What's your specialty?"

"Preaching." he half joked. "I've got great endurance and ability. I'm better at Shotguns and Machine guns, rather than Handguns and the like."

"I see." nodded the woman.

"You?"

"I'm fairly rounded." that made Porter scoff, earning a frown from Victoria as she looked over at him. "How about you, Porter? Do you have skills other than womanizing and smart-mouthing?"

"I can crack a safe and pick a lock really well. I can probably out-gamble anyone, too!" at the slight sigh and shake of her head, he chuckled, "You have a codename?"

"I've been called Fox before… Due to my previous work." she stated simply.

"Ah, we got a little Vixen in our midst!" laughed Porter.

"You belong in Vegas, not here, Porter."

* * *

"Eliza McComan. I'm more of a sharp shooter…" states the pixie blonde haired woman, offering her hand to Carl Limpit.

He set his hand into hers and nodded uncertainly. Carl Limpit. I, uh… I guess I'm more of a hacker… A, uh, Techie if you will?" His answer caused Eliza to grin.

"That's cool."

"We don't have time to fraternize right now. Finish gearing up." states Erik Johnson.

"You should at least tell Carl your name, Erik." presses Eliza softly.

A rough sigh came from Erik before he looked back at Carl. "Johnson." Carl nodded quickly. "I'll be taking point. I want you bringing up the rear." another nod from Carl and Erik turned his attention towards Eliza, "You will stay and guard the flag. A sharpshooter would do well. Get up high or whatever works best for you."

"Aye, aye." Saluted Eliza.

* * *

"Who put you in charge, Vixen?"

"Keep your wits, Vegas." interrupts Sam, motioning Victoria to continue.

"Thank you Johnson. As I was saying, we stick it out here until they come knocking for our flag. Chances are, they're leaving a guard while the other two find their way over here. So, we take out the two who come and then go for the guard." instructs the woman.

"What makes you think that's how they were gonna play?" grumbles the blond man.

"What was your plan, Vegas?" she motions to him.

"… Uh." he blinked.

"Was it leave one behind to guard and have the other two move forwards to obtain the flag?" she asked rather pointedly.

Vegas visibly struggles a moment before huffing, "No. Off course not!"

"My point exactly." she states, knowing full well that he was lying. She looks then to Sam, "Your brother left or right handed?"

At the confusion on Sam's face, she dips her head for an answer. "Right?"

"He'll be going left, so our right is where he'll be coming from most likely." she nodded. "Vegas, get over and keep hidden to the right over there. Johnson, take the left. I'll flank."

"Oh. Yes, Sir." Salutes Sam before heading off to his location. A small sigh comes from Porter before he does the same and heads to his location.

Victoria presses into her ear-bud, "Red Team is ready, Sir."

"Understood."

"Blue Team is ready, Sir." came Erik Johnson's voice.

John nodded to himself from the control room. "Understood." patching into both teams' communications, John spoke, "I do not believe I need to stress to any of you that there are only four positions waiting. Do your best for those spots. Go."

* * *

Erik quietly lead Carl Limpit to the left of the obstacle course and various walls. He climbed up a tower and scoped out the maze of walls and things. He could have sworn he saw something move to his right. Pressing to his ear, he spoke quietly to his team, "Limpit. There was movement to the right. Check it out."

"Yessir." came the quiet response from the freckled man below him.

* * *

Victoria saw Erik Johnson climb that tower and knew he'd be watching. And by using a mirror, she watched him press to his ear. Good. He'd send whichever of the other two was with him.

She pressed her back to the wall where on just the other side would walk whomever Erik sent. Stilling her breathing, she listened carefully only to be surprised when Carl came from her left instead of around the wall!

Their eyes locked a moment before she dropped into a crouch and lunged at him. The Semi-Auto Rifle he had cluttered away as his body crashed to the ground and her body pressed into his, making him immobile. Her hand covered his mouth and nose as he struggled to throw her off.

After a few minutes, Limpit was unconscious. Victoria checked his communication channel and switched to it to listen in.

"Limpit, report." came Erik's voice as Victoria began the long way around Erik's range. "Damnit. Limpit is down. I'm falling back, McComan."

"Aye, Sir." responded Eliza.

Victoria got close to the Blue side's open area for their flag and looked up at the Snipers' Nests. She watched carefully before finding the faintly protruding barrel of Eliza's Rifle.

"Found Limpit. Unconscious. Looks like there was a struggle…"

A small smirk crossed Victoria's features as she listened to Erik and moved very carefully around to the back of the Nests. Once behind the nests, she got under the one Eliza was in and pulled out a sticky grenade. She set it to thirty seconds and tossed it up. It stuck to the floor on the opposite corner.

"What..?" came the murmur of Eliza as she quickly looked over to that side, allowing Victoria to rush out of the way.

Switching back to Red's Channel, Victoria spoke quietly. "I took down Limpit. Change of plans. When you hear the explosion, carefully comb through opposite sides of the field. Erik will be on his way to stop me from getting the flag."

"Yes, sir." came the response from both men.

* * *

The explosion was purely electromagnetic and disabled Eliza's gear. She cursed at herself and her luck as the electronic magnets holding the nest together gave way. Her nest toppled over and she rolled limply from the wreckage. A low groan came from her before she pushed herself to sit up and look around carefully.

"McComan!" Erik called, rushing over.

"I'm alright." she assured him, brushing off his hand as he went to latch onto her shoulder. "They're here… My gear is useless."

Erik hefted out his pistol and handed it to her. "Use this."

"Thanks." she nodded to him, checking it. "How do you want to do this?"

"We'll stick together." Erik offered, motioning she follow him towards the other side. Towards the listening Victoria. A nod came from Eliza.

Making his way past the wall, Erik glanced left and then right. Eliza was watching behind them, allowing both to miss Victoria completely as she darted up the second Blue Nest. Hearing a faint noise, Eliza glanced back at Erik. When he didn't acknowledge hearing anything, she looked back to find Porter just before he shot her.

Eliza fell back against Erik's back and he stumbled into the sight of Sam. Sam hesitated, as did Erik, until Erik was shot by Victoria.

* * *

Shaking his head, John connected to everyone, "Red Team wins."


End file.
